Living the Dream
by xhsmforlifex
Summary: Troy has a dream to become a top basketball player, but he is lower class. Gabriella is upper class and could make his dream come true? But will she help, and will he let her? Troyella.
1. Trailer

**AN: Hey! Thanks to everyone for the reviews for my other story **Teardrops On My Guitar**. I am not doing a sequel to it…I will leave you all to imagine what will happen! If you enjoyed that story, then you might enjoy this story! This is about Troy's dream of being a basketball player and Gabriella potentially being the answer to his dream…enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Trailer 

**Troy Bolton was a normal boy who had a dream**

Shows Troy watching a Basketball game with his dad

**Gabriella Montez was a normal girl who also had a dream**

Shows Gabriella singing at a party

**They came from different cities**

Shows Troy looking down at the view from a balcony. 'One day I'm gonna leave Albuquerque and live my dream.

Shows Gabriella's dad talking to her 'We have to move'

'Why dad? I love it here in LA!' Gabriella moans.

**They came from different classes**

Shows Troy sitting in his small back yard throwing a deflated basketball up and down.

Shows Gabriella driving in her sports car.

**But they had one thing in common**

Shows Troy playing basketball for his team.

**They had game**

Show Gabriella shooting a basket with ease.

**What happens when Gabriella moves and meets Troy**

Shows Troy and Gabriella with a group of students at a gym class 'So…you got game?' Troy asked awkwardly.

'Yeah…' Gabriella mumbled.

**Will the school accept a rich girl playing in their team?**

'Montez!' Coach Bolton shouted, 'Come to practice tomorrow after school. I want you to join the girls' team.'

**Or will they tear her down?**

'Yeah, sure…rich girls don't have game…' Chad scoffed.

Gabriella looked offended, 'How do you know?'

'Because they are too scared to break a nail,' Chad laughed. Gabriella grabbed the ball off Troy and threw it at Chad's crutch.

**There's one more thing**

Shows Gabriella's dad attending a basketball game

**Gabriella's father can make Troy's dream come true**

Shows Gabriella and Troy talking, 'I always dream about becoming a b-ball star…but I doubt I will ever leave this town.' Troy looks down.

'You know…dreams do come true,' Gabriella said quietly.

'Not for a boy who can't afford his own basketball…anyway, how do you know?'

'I have my ways,' Gabriella mumbled.

**Will Troy live the dream?**

Shows Gabriella's dad watching Troy play intently

**Or will he be stuck the way he is?**

Shows Troy and Gabriella arguing 'Can you stop thinking that I don't care, Troy! I am busting a gut trying to help you!' Gabriella yelled.

'Sure you are! You don't care about anyone else but yourself!' Troy yelled back.

'Then I guess you will never receive a letter from Lakers…see if I care!' Gabriella fumed.

'What?'

**Living the Dream**

**

* * *

AN: What do you think? I want at least 3 reviews for the trailer please.**


	2. Chapter 1: New Girl

**AN: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! **

Disclaimer-Don't own HSM

**

* * *

Chapter 1 – New Girl**

Gabriella Montez was lying on her bed on LA watching a Lakers game; she smiled when she watched her father's new protégée run up and score. _He sure knows how to pick them_ Gabriella thought. 'You know, they reckon that he may be one of the best players in the NBL in a couple of years,' Carols Montez, Gabriella's father, said as he walked into the room.

'Yeah, I can see that. I am going to assume that you have been given a very nice bonus!' Gabi winked and Carlos chuckled.

'Yeah, with a new challenge,' Carlos said and ran his hand through his hair nervously.

'What?' Gabi smiled, unaware.

'We have to move…' Carlos said.

'Why, dad? I love it here in LA!' Gabi moaned.

'I know, sweetie, me too. But I hear that Albuquerque is a great place…'

'Albuquerque, _New Mexico_! Dad that is so far away! What about my friends?' Gabi whined.

'Princess, don't make this harder for me please,' Carlos retreated a little.

Gabi sighed. She hated letting down her father. 'What school will I go to…I haven't heard of any private schools in New Mexico?'

'You are going to go to East High School. I want you to blend in with the other kids, not the rich ones.'

Gabriella sighed again. 'What's the basketball like?'

Carlos smiled gratefully. 'I knew you would say that. Fantastic. East High Boys' Varsity is state champions, along with the girls' varsity team. I want to keep an eye on some of the players there…they may have a future with Lakers.'

Gabi grinned. 'Okay, Dad. I will go…but promise me something?'

'What?'

'I help you with your new assignment. After all, I will be going to school with them.' Gabi smiled sweetly.

'Okay, darling. Tell me who to watch.' Carlos kissed Gabi's forehead and left the room.

Gabriella smiled, still slightly sad that she had to leave. She got up and walked to the computer and looked up East High School, Albuquerque on Google. She found the website and looked at the basketball team. She saw a picture of the captain. 'Damn,' she whispered as she stared at the blue eyes and brown hair. 'Troy Bolton, captain of Boys' Varsity. He's fine.'

* * *

Troy walked into school two weeks later. Everyone called out to him. Basketball season was starting and everyone was interested in winning the state champions for the second year running. 'Yo, Captain!' his best friend, Chad Danforth called and slung his arm around his shoulder. His girlfriend, Taylor McKessie was attached to Chad's free hand. Troy smiled and they carried on walking.

* * *

'Excuse me!' Gabriella said quietly as she walked through the crowded halls of East High. _I wish I didn't bring my Chanel school bag_ Gabriella thought. Everyone looked at her weirdly as they all worked out that she was a new, and even worse, _rich_ girl. She sighed as she unlocked her new locker.

'Oh my gosh! I _love_ your purse!' A girl enthused. Gabi turned around and saw a girl with D&G sunglasses on her head ogling her bag.

'Thanks,' Gabriella said, 'I love your shades. I have a pair similar to those.'

'So, what's your name?' The girl asked. Gabriella noticed two other girls with her.

'Gabriella Montez. What are your names?' She asked politely.

'I'm Brooke Shields,' the girl answered, 'and this is Karen Matthews and this is Susie Brown…she's from England.' Brooke winked.

'Pleasure to meet you!' Susie said in a fake British accent and shook Gabi's hand.

Brooke looked directly at Gabriella. 'Now, I am going to let you join our group. There are not many rich people here and we need to look out for each other! There is one girl who has decided _not_ to get involved, and well, it is her loss. There is one rule: Never _ever_ get involved with the poor folk.'

Gabi stared at them. 'Why not?'

'Because they are just so…ew.' Brooke answered and Karen and Susie laughed.

Gabi didn't laugh back. 'So you are so narrow minded you are scared of people who aren't rich?'

'Come on! You know how it is like…' Brooke laughed.

'No, I don't. I am going now. I think that girl who decided not to get involved with you is completely right for doing so!' Gabi slammed her locker. 'And, by the way Susie. I have been to England, and no one talks like that, so please cut it out. It's offensive.' Gabi then marched off, leaving an angry Brooke at Gabriella's locker.

* * *

The day continued and Gabi had Gym class just before lunch. She walked into the gym, changed to find out that she had basketball. The coach came out and called out role call the read out a list of names. 'You are all on one team!' Coach shouted, 'and Chad is captain.' A boy with a lot of curly hair walked out to the front and the rest of the team walked over to join him. Gabi noticed that Brooke was there, without her posse. Coach called out another group of names which included Gabi. 'You are all in the other team. Troy is your captain.' Everyone cheered. _Troy Bolton,_ Gabriella thought as she walked over to the group.

Troy noticed her and recognized her as the new girl who had a Chanel bag in Homeroom. 'Hi!' he said, 'I'm Troy…and you are?'

'Gabriella Montez,' Gabi smiled and held out her hand for him to shake.

Troy shook her hand and then looked around nervously. He was always slightly intimidated by upper class kids. They were never nice to him. 'So…you got game?' Troy asked awkwardly. Everyone listened to hear what Gabi's answer was.

'Yeah…' she answered nervously.

Chad laughed. 'Yeah, sure…rich girls don't have game…' Chad scoffed.

Gabriella looked offended, 'How do you know?'

'Because they are too scared to break a nail,' Chad laughed. Gabriella grabbed the ball off Troy and threw it at Chad's crutch. Everyone laughed and Gabi was grateful that the coach had momentarily left the gym. Chad doubled up in pain.

'Sorry, but you deserved that.' Gabi growled. She then walked off and the coach entered the gym again.

'Right, let's begin. Danforth, get up off the ground, please!' Coach yelled at Chad.

Chad groaned and got up and got into position.

The game started and Troy caught the ball. Chad defended against him and Troy found it hard to get around him. 'Troy! Over here!' Gabi yelled and Troy refused to pass and lost the ball.

'Damn it,' Troy whispered as his father shouted at him for being so stupid.

Gabi groaned and ran after the ball. The ball was passed and she intercepted it with ease. Troy froze in amazement. She just intercepted a great pass between two varsity players! _Boy_ varsity players. Gabi dribbled down the court and dodged past Brooke and jumped up and pushed the ball threw the hoop. Gabi hung onto the hoop before dropping down to the ground. The gym was silent as she collected the ball. She turned around. 'What?' She asked.

Troy recovered and walked up to her. 'Great shot,' he smiled and high-fived her. Gabi grinned back.

The game continued and this time, Troy allowed himself to pass to her. The coach blew his whistle and said that the game was over. 'Great game, kids. You may go. Except for Miss Montez.' Gabi walked over to the Coach and he smiled at her. 'You're a great player. I want you to go to practice tomorrow after school. I want you to join the girls' team. Are you interested?'

'Yeah! Absolutely!' Gabi grinned broadly.

'Have you played for a team before? Oh, and I'm Coach Bolton.' He introduced himself.

'Oh, you're Troy's father? And yeah, I have played for my previous school's varsity team. I was captain.'

'Hmm, well, you might be captain here if you prove yourself. Well, you may go.' Coach Bolton smiled and he left.

* * *

'Hey! Gabriella!' Troy called out as he saw Gabi enter the cafeteria. He got up and walked over to her. 'Come sit with us. I think you have already proved yourself to us by seeing you play!' Troy smiled at her.

Gabi smiled back, but faltered a bit. 'I thought your friend hates girls like me…' Gabi pointed at her bag.

Troy understood, 'He just thinks that every rich person is the same…ignore him. To be honest, I was wrong about you myself. Sorry I didn't pass to you earlier.'

'Hey, you're varsity captain, I understand.' Gabi smiled.

'How did you know that?' Troy asked. He doesn't recall telling her.

'Come on, Troy, the way you play, anyone would assume you were,' Gabi laughed, glad she came back with a good cover-up, even though it was true. Troy smiled and grabbed her hand to Gabi's surprise and dragged her to his table.

They sat down and Troy introduced her to Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi and Jason, finishing with Chad, who went red. 'Um. Sorry about earlier Gabriella…and good aim at my private area!' Gabi laughed.

'I'm sorry. It's just I have lived my life with everyone thinking the same thing as you…I get a bit annoyed about it. It was reflexes. I didn't mean to hurt you,' Gabi mumbled, also embarrassed.

'Tell me about it…' the blond girl who Troy introduced as Sharpay mumbled under her breath.

'Huh?' Gabi questioned.

'I have a good lifestyle myself, and everyone thinks that I am a snobby bitch…excuse the language.' Sharpay smiled.

'Wait, are you the girl who stayed clear from Brooke Shields and all that lot?' Gabi asked, shocked. Everyone groaned at Brooke's name.

'Don't tell me she has already spotted you!' A girl called Taylor said.

'Before school even started. I told her to get lost and also told that Susie girl to stop with the fake accent.' Everyone laughed.

'Everybody is too scared to tell those girls the truth. Good thing you came along to shut Brooke up!' Troy said.

'Why are you scared of them?' Gabi asked.

'Well, first of all, they are loaded, they drive around in their convertibles and walk like they own the place…the worst thing is…they do.' Troy said.

'I have a sports car!' Gabi protested, 'and just because they are rich, you shouldn't let them rule everything.'

'Okay, Gabriella, here is the truth. I have to be nice to Brooke. Her father is on the board for U of A, and I need a scholarship, otherwise I can't afford to go to college.' Troy looked down and left the table.

Gabi watched him leave, confused. Chad leaned over towards Gabriella. 'He isn't particularly as privileged as you are, Gabriella.'

Gabi nodded in understanding. 'Okay, I'm going to catch up with him. Oh, and feel free to call me Gabi, Gabs… anything. I hate being formal!' Gabi got up and left.

'Wow,' Chad breathed once she left the lunch hall.

'What?' Taylor asked.

'I have a feeling that she already likes him…' Chad said.

'And he has feelings for her…' Sharpay continued.

'She's a great girl…' Kelsi said.

'But you can tell that Troy is still scared of her,' Jason finished.

Sharpay huffed. 'Well he will have to learn to stop being scared of rich people! He was scared of me!'

'Well, Shar, you were a bit hyper.' Taylor said and everyone laughed, 'But you're right. They have to get together!'

* * *

'Troy!' Gabriella called as she caught sight of him down a hall.

Troy turned round and saw Gabi running up to him. He smiled. 'Hey, Gabriella.'

'Can I say something?' Gabi said.

'Sure.'

'You don't need to rely on connections to get a scholarship. You are capable of a full ride for any university based on your basketball skills. And your school work can't be that bad.' Gabi said.

'How do you know that?' Troy asked, confused.

Gabi mentally kicked herself, 'Err, I know quite a bit about scholarships…my father is obsessed about it.'

'Oh, you want a scholarship for basketball as well?' Troy asked.

'Nah, I love basketball, but I don't wanna do it for a job or anything…'

'What do you want to do?'

Gabi blushed. 'I sing.'

'Seriously. Wow, I must hear you sometime. That's the second time you have surprised me during the first day that I have known you, Gabriella.' Troy smiled again.

'Call me Gabi.' Gabi stated

Troy grinned wider, 'Can I call you Brie?'

'Brie? No ones called me that before…sure!' Gabi smiled and looked at Troy. He continued to smile then it suddenly dropped. 'What?'

'I always dream about becoming a b-ball star…but I doubt I will ever leave this town.' Troy looks down.

'You know…dreams do come true,' Gabriella said quietly.

'Not for a boy who can't afford his own basketball…anyway, how do you know?'

'I have my ways,' Gabriella mumbled.

'You seem to know a lot about the basketball world!' Troy laughed.

'Yeah, well, I guess that is another surprising thing you didn't know about me,' Gabi giggled.

'Hmm, you know, there is something else…' Troy said in a hoarse voice.

'What?' Gabi said leaning in towards him.

'By how you have gained my complete attention, when I have known you for a matter of hours,' Troy whispered in her ear. Gabi slightly pulled back to look at Troy in the eyes. They both got lost in each other's eyes and they leaned in, capturing each other's lips.

After a few seconds, Gabi slowly pulled back and leaned her forehead against his. 'Well, you sure know how to welcome the new girl,' Gabi whispered.

Troy's eyes sparkled. 'Welcome to East High,' he whispered back and they both laughed. 'May I walk you home?' Troy asked.

'Sure! Luckily for you, I got a lift into school. I usually drive.' Gabi replied.

'Lucky me? More like lucky _you_. I don't even own a car!' Troy laughed.

'Then maybe I can pick you up tomorrow morning?' Gabi offered.

'You sure you are okay with driving through the low end of Albuquerque?' Troy asked, unsure.

'Troy! Stop thinking that I care about your class!' Gabi said to him sternly.

'You might be fine with it, but parents might not be…' Troy trailed off, embarrassed.

'Okay, you reserve that judgement. My parents will be home when we arrive. You can meet them.'

'_Meet_ your parents. On day one?!' Troy exclaimed.

'Day one of what?'

'Of…us…' Troy murmured the last part, blushing furiously.

Gabi grinned, 'I'm glad you feel the same way.' The warning bell rang and Troy and Gabriella groaned. 'I'll see you in homeroom. I have to go to my locker. Meet me at the end of school at locker 247,' Gabi whispered and she was off, before Troy could even say a word.

He smiled and walked to his locker to collect his books, then started to walk to homeroom. He was still slightly scared of Gabriella, but he was even more scared about how fast he was falling for her, and that he was going to meet the parents in a matter of hours.

**

* * *

AN: Troyella came into existence really quickly there, but I want to go with the 'love at first sight' sort of thing. I want at least 5 reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 2: Meet the Parents

Disclaimer – I only original characters.

**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Meet the Parents**

'Troy, will you calm down, please?' Gabriella ordered as they turned onto her street.

'But the houses and just so…_big_' Troy said in amazement. Gabi realized his uneasiness and took hold of his hand. Troy stared down at their hands and interlaced their fingers, which made Gabi smile.

She walked up to her door and opened it. 'Mom? Dad?' she called and she heard her mother's voice in the kitchen. Gabi dumped her bag next to the door and Troy placed his next to hers.

'Follow me,' Gabi said softly and lead Troy into the kitchen to meet her mom. 'Hey mom,' she greeted.

A woman with long surly hair like Gabriella's turned around and smiled at Troy. 'Hello, mija. Who is this?'

'This is-' Gabriella started to be interrupted by Troy.

'Troy Bolton, pleased to meet you Mrs. Montez' Troy held out a hand and Mrs. Montez shook his hand.

'Hello Troy, and call me Marie.' Marie smiled.

'Okay, but I have known you for a matter of seconds…' Troy stated.

'Maybe, but you were formal enough to shake my hand…you seem nice enough, so I don't want us to be too formal.' Marie replied. She turned to Gabi. 'So how was your first day?'

'It was great! The school is really nice.' Gabi grinned.

'Fantastic. Your father is outside if you want to see him,' Marie said and Gabi dragged Troy out of the door and out to the garden.

Troy stared in disbelief at the beauty of her garden. The downstairs was amazing, but the garden was breath-taking. The lawn was huge with beds bursting with colorful flowers. There was a pool and a basketball court. A man was sitting on the decking reading newspapers. Troy gulped as he followed Gabi to meet the father. He turned around and saw his daughter and smiled and stood up to give her a hug. 'Hey Princess, how was everything?'

'It was amazing. I'm already on the girls' varsity!' Gabi laughed when Carlos hugged her again out of pride. Troy smiled at the closeness between the father and daughter. 'Dad, this is Troy Bolton.' Carlos smiled at him and shook his hand.

'Pleased to meet you Troy, my name's Carlos. Don't call me Mr. Montez or I may have to kill you!' Carlos laughed when Troy gave a shocked face.

'Will do! Your garden is amazing…especially your court…' Troy looked at the basketball hoop longingly.

'Ah, you're a hoops boy,' Carlos said, realizing why Gabi brought him home.

'He's captain of the team, Dad,' Gabi said and Troy blushed. Gabi walked over to the court and grabbed the ball near the post. She passed the ball to Troy and he looked at Carlos silently asking him if he could go and play.

'Go ahead. Actually, let's play 2 v 1. You and Gabs play together, and if you are too good, then we will switch!' Troy laughed and he ran onto the court with Carlos and they played hoops with Gabi. Troy and Gabi played well together having already played in gym class already in the same team. Soon Carlos switched with Troy and Troy played against the Montez team. Carlos was a good player, but he couldn't sprint or play too roughly, as if he was scared of hurting himself.

* * *

After about 15 minutes the three of them packed it in and walked into the house to get some water. 'You're a great player Troy,' Carlos said as Troy downed a glass of water.

'Thanks, you're seriously good too!' Troy smiled.

Carlos smiled back. 'Where do you live?'

Troy answered the question, embarrassed. Carlos noticed this and said, 'There is a fantastic view of the town from there.'

Troy laughed, 'Well I would prefer a rubbish view and an amazing house to a great view and a joke of a back yard.'

Carlos nodded and asked the million dollar question, 'Are you interested in a career in basketball?' Gabi looked at her father in disbelief.

Troy's eyes widened at the blunt question. 'Yeah…I guess it is my dream, but I think it will be a massive challenge for it to come true. The first step is to get a scholarship to college. I can't afford it otherwise.'

'Ah. What do you want to study?' Carlos asked.

'Probably Law, but that is the option if I can't play.'

'You're really serious about the game?'

'Yeah, I guess so. But…I don't think I can achieve that dream…how could a guy like me make it into a NBL team?' Troy looked down, just like he did with Gabi earlier that day.

Carlos took hold of Troy's shoulder to make him look at him. 'Troy, I came from the same background as you…I never left California, I lived in the low end of the town…I was a basketball player; as serious as you are. I was discovered by the Lakers and they signed me. Unfortunately I got a bad injury that meant I was out of the game. Torn ligaments all the way up my left leg. But I still got found before then by a scout looking around the high schools. I never went to college. Now I have a fantastic job which has rewarded me immensely.'

'Without going to college? What do you do?' Troy asked, amazed.

Both Gabi and Carlos faltered. 'Err, I am a consultant. I give people advice on some things. Somehow I managed this without college education, don't ask how. But what I am trying to say is that you can achieve your dream, you just have to keep trying and fighting.'

'So I don't have to necessarily go to college to get signed by a team?' Troy asked.

'No. Moving on…are you a Lakers fan?' Carlos smiled. Gabi secretly kicked his shoe.

'Are you kidding? They are amazing. I love the new guy!'

Carlos laughed, pleased with himself. 'He didn't go to college.'

'Seriously?' Troy said.

Gabi decided to cut in before Carlos said way too much. She grabbed Troy's hand, 'We are going to go upstairs for a bit…' Gabi started to tow Troy away.

'Okay, sweetie. Hopefully I will come watch you play with your team some time, Troy.'

'Definitely.' Troy smiled and followed Gabi up to her room.

They reached the room and Troy's jaw dropped. The room was painted in a dusty pink and it was _huge_. There was a joining bathroom and a huge walk in closet. Troy also noticed a big balcony through some French doors. Troy walked outside onto the balcony and looked at the view. He noticed the tree next to the balcony and he felt someone beside him. He turned and saw Gabi watching him. 'Maybe you can sneak here sometimes…' she murmured and leaned in towards him.

'Good, because I was gonna do that anyway.' Troy replied and he brushed his lips against hers.

Gabi pulled back and looked into Troy's eyes. 'Mom and Dad really like you…'

'They are really kind, your dad treats me like a son already.' Troy said.

'And they think that we are just friends,' Gabi whispered.

'How wrong they are,' Troy whispered back and they kissed again and Gabi deepened it. A few minutes later they resurfaced and Gabi walked back into the room and into the closet. Troy walked around the room, examining it when Gabi walked out again wearing some sweats from a British school and a T-shirt. 'You have been to England?' Troy asked.

'Yeah, I lived there for a few months. Dad's job again. It was so different to America, but still amazing. London is gorgeous.' Gabi smiled at the memories, 'But basketball isn't big there…but the women have a substitute called Netball, but it isn't as good.'

'Wow, you've traveled around,' Troy laughed.

'I think I should take you home…' Gabi sighed, 'your parents will be getting worried…come.' Troy and Gabi walked out of the room and down the stairs. Troy said goodbye to Carlos and Marie and followed Gabi down to the garage. The cars were amazing. There was a convertible which was Gabi's, an SUV and an Aston Martin.

'Dad loves British Sports Cars. That's why we have an Aston and not a Ferrari or something.' Gabi said as she got into the convertible. Troy got into the passenger's seat and Gabi opened the garage door pressing a button in her car. 'Can you give me the directions to your house from here?' She asked while driving out of the front drive.

'Sure,' Troy said and he directed her to the left and within a couple of minutes they were at his house.

'Wow, I had no idea we lived so close! We could have walked!' Gabi said.

'Yeah but I wanted to experience a drive in this car. It's really cool,' he said as he got out. Gabi followed and he stopped her. 'You don't need to come with me…I'll see you at school tomorrow.' He kissed her cheek and began to walk away.

Gabi ran up to catch up with him. 'Hey! I want to meet your family! You met mine…' Gabi argued.

Troy sighed, 'You really want to meet my family? It is completely different to what your family is like…'

'Does it really look like I care? Come on Troy, please. You embarrassed of me or something?'

Troy instantly hugged her, 'Of course not! I'm just embarrassed about _my _life.'

Gabi hugged back and kissed his cheek, 'Don't be silly, let's go.' Troy smiled at her confidence and walked up to his front door with his arm around her waist.

He unlocked the front door and walked through to the living room area to find his parents and his 10 year old sister watching television. His dad looked up and saw his son and Gabriella. 'Hey son, where have you been? Oh hello, Gabriella!'

'Hi Coach Bolton,' Gabi smiled and Troy tightened his arm around her waist, remaining silent. 'I just introduced Troy to my parents.'

'I see…well, call me Jack here, Gabriella. And this is my wife Lucille.' Gabi walked over to his wife and shook her hand.

Gabi saw the little girl staring at her and she walked over to her and knelt down to her level. 'Hi, my name is Gabriella, but you can call me Gabi. What's you name, cutie?'

The little girl smiled a toothy grin and said quietly, 'Maddie.'

Troy grinned at the two girls interacting along with his parents. 'Mads, Gabi is a basketball player, just like you!' he said.

Maddie smiled even wider and squealed. 'Everybody tells me that girls can't play basketball!'

'Well, I got that told to me today, but I taught that naughty boy a lesson,' Gabi told her. Troy laughed at the memory.

'What did you do?' Maddie asked with wide eyes.

Gabi had to think of a good lie, 'I just played basketball, and he learnt that I was probably better than some of the guys in his own team!'

'The worst part is, is that she is right,' Jack said.

'Err, Jack, I need to talk to you about…basketball,' Gabi stuttered.

Jack looked a bit confused but stood up anyway and took her into the kitchen. 'So what's up?'

'OK, you can't tell Troy this, because he will get nervous and panic and be all indifferent around me…and might even use me…_anyway_. My father is a scout for the Lakers, and he is here to find a new young player to sign. I am helping him because I can keep and eye on that player for him. Troy is the best player in East High, and I want you to keep him in check, and don't let him lose faith in himself. If he keeps the way he plays up, he will be the new signing into the team. My father played hoops with him today and he was seriously impressed, so…it looks good.' Gabi wound to a stop and looked at Jack for a reaction.

Jack stared at Gabi in the same look of disbelief that Troy has. 'My son…potential Lakers player?'

Gabi smiled. 'Yeah.'

'Tell you father…thank you…from me.' Jack muttered, still in shock.

* * *

Jack and Gabi returned into the living room and found Maddie sitting on Troy's lap playing with him. 'What did you talk about?' Troy asked.

'Nothing!' Both of them replied and Troy gave a suspicious look. Gabi quickly decided to flee the scene before he started asking her questions. 'I better go. I have some homework to do. I'll see you all around…thank you for being to kind.'

Everyone called out bye and Troy jumped up to walk Gabi to her car. 'I've never seen Maddie get on so well with a girl I have introduced to her so well. You know, she told me that you are really pretty.' Troy laughed, 'and I think they same…well, actually, I think you are beautiful.'

Gabi smiled and kissed him sweetly. 'Thank you. And for the record, my father has never accepted a boy that _I _have introduced to him before you. So you still want a lift to school?' Gabi said.

'Yeah, sure. Call me as you leave your house. Give me your cell and I'll give you my number.' Gabi handed her cell over to Troy and Troy gave her his cell and she punched in her number. She handed Troy back his cell and she found Troy still staring at the cell. 'You have an iPhone…' Troy said.

'Yeah…' Gabi said.

'I don't understand it…' he said. Gabi laughed and helped him use it.

'Don't worry,' Gabi said and she put her cell into her bag, 'I didn't know how to use it for about 2 days!' Gabi smiled up at Troy and reached up to kiss him. She pulled back and Troy put his hand round the back of her neck and pulled her up to kiss her back. 'Bye Troy,' she whispered.

'Bye Brie. I might use that tree tonight, if I can.' Troy whispered back.

Gabi opened her back and pulled out a key. 'This is for the French doors. Don't knock, just come in. And be quiet!' She kissed Troy again, handed him the key, got in the car and drove off, leaving Troy, once again, speechless.

**

* * *

AN: How was that? I have an iPhone myself, and it is actually confusing to use…but I love it! Anyway, review.**


	4. Chapter 3: A Toss of a Ball

Disclaimer – I don't own HSM or any of their characters.

**

* * *

Chapter 3 – A Toss of a Ball**

Just as Gabriella expected Troy snuck over to her house during the night. He climbed up the tree onto the balcony and unlocked the door as quietly as possible. He checked his watch and saw that it was gone midnight, then walked into the dark room quietly and shut the door behind him. Troy's eyes adjusted to the dark and he saw a figure in the bed. He walked up to the bed side and saw Gabi sleeping peacefully. He smiled and bent down to kiss her exposed neck. Gabi's eyes fluttered open and grinned at Troy as he stood up again. 'You took long enough,' Gabi whispered. Troy rolled his eyes and went it to kiss her lips. Gabriella kissed back and pulled Troy down to lie on top of her. After a while Troy pulled himself off Gabi and settled down next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Gabi snuggled deeper into his chest and quickly fell asleep again. Troy stayed awake in the pitch black. He did not recall waking up that morning thinking that he may end up holding a girl he had just met in her bed. He was also wondering if this was all just a fling or love.

* * *

'Good, Gabriella, now go go go!' Coach Dalon shouted as Gabi was sprinting down the court and passed the ball to a team-mate who shot a basket. The practice was going well, but the coach was very tough and kept the team working. The coach blew her whistle and the team jogged over to her. 'Right, good work, and Gabriella, welcome to the team!' the girls applauded while Gabi blushed. 'Just quickly, there is a game on Friday, and I think we are ready, so I will put up the team list tomorrow, and that is when you will find out the new captain.' Everybody but Gabi groaned.

The coach dismissed everybody but Gabriella. 'OK Gabi, I am actually considering you for the captaincy. I was a bit nervous when Bolton told me about a player that he discovered, but you are a fantastic player, and as you have already been a captain of a team, I think you should make a good captain.'

The boys' team walked into the gym with Troy leading them. They were about to run onto the court to start playing but Troy stopped them when they saw Coach Dalon talking to Gabriella. 'In my opinion, this position could fall down to a toss of a ball. So, if you please,' Gabi looked at the coach with wide eyes as she passed her a ball. 'I want you to shoot the ball from here into that basket,' Coach pointed to the basket just over half the court away.

Gabi didn't say a word and bounced the ball a couple of times and the coach stepped back to watch. Gabi lifted her arms above her head and aimed the ball. She bent her knees and jumped up, shooting the ball towards the net. The ball flew across the court and hit the back board, falling into the net. Gabi smiled and turned towards the bleachers to grab her sports bag. The boys' team applauded her and Chad leant towards Troy saying, 'I bet you can't make that shot!'

Gabi walked across the gym, smiling slightly at Troy and walked into the girls' changing room, nodding to the coach, who had a big smile on her face.

* * *

The next morning Troy and Gabriella walked into school together and Gabi approached by a team-mate, Lindsey Parker. 'How dare you!' She shouted at her.

Troy looked at Lindsey in shock, thinking that she was shouting at him. 'Lindsey, you and I-'

'Not _you_, Bolton! I mean her!' Lindsey flicked a hand towards Gabi who was still oblivious as to why she was angry at her. 'Montez over here _stole my spot_!'

'What spot?' Gabi asked.

'_My_ captaincy! That was supposed to be mine! Not some new girl!' Lindsey yelled.

'Your captain?' Troy asked Gabi.

Gabriella shrugged, 'I had no idea about this, Lindsey. Coach told me after practice that she was _considering_ me. I had no idea that she was going to actually select me.'

'You are going to pay for this Montez. You are not my captain,' Lindsey said angrily.

'Lindsey, how about you calm down!' Troy said and put his arm around Gabi's shoulders protectively.

Lindsey's eyes widened. 'Wait, are you two…woah that is low Bolton…I break up with you then you go out with the rich girl…desperate…or just after her money.'

Gabi gasped and Troy stepped forward in front of her. 'I broke up with _you_, and it was almost a month of you. And don't you ever say _anything _like that again. Understand?' Troy said quietly in an angry tone.

Lindsey glared at him and began to walk off but Troy shouted out, 'Hey, Linds!' She turned around. 'If you want to stay in the team…you _respect_ the captain.' Lindsey scrunched her face up in anger and marched off. Troy laughed slightly and turned around to check on Gabriella, but she wasn't there. 'Brie?' he called but got no answer.

Troy sighed and walked towards the direction of her locker but was pulled through a door. He looked at the person who pulled him away from the hall and saw Gabriella staring at him. She put her finger to his lips before he could say anything and dragged him up some steps and led him out to a roof top. She let go of his hand and walked over to the railing and looked down at the view. 'Now this view is the best view in Albuquerque,' she breathed.

Troy walked over behind Gabi and wrapped his arms around her waist and looked over her head and whistled, 'Yeah, it actually makes this town look good.'

Gabi turned around, 'You know, there are some things that are better here than in LA…'

Troy tightened his arms around her and said, 'Such as…'

Gabi giggled, 'Well there is this boy in Albuquerque…who happens to be better than all the boys that I knew in LA…'

Troy smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. 'Well, Albuquerque has become a lot more interesting since you arrived. Come on, we should go back down…and good discovery! It can be our place.' Gabi smiled and they walked down the stairs hand-in-hand.

'Troy, when is your first basketball game?' Gabi asked as they walked to homeroom.

'Same day as yours…we are after your game. Actually, the two teams are announced at the same time, and we enter together as the two captains…I forgot about that. Now I am really happy that you are captain, otherwise I would have to enter with Lindsey…' Troy shuddered.

'What happened with you two?' Gabi asked.

Troy sighed, 'We went out for a couple of months before you came. It was bad. She was selfish and boring…I broke up with her a month ago and she hasn't really got over it.'

Gabi nodded, 'I think she is going to give me a hard time.'

Troy looked at her. 'You can handle it.'

* * *

Friday evening quickly came and the boys' and girls' varsity team were waiting to be called out. The girls' were going to immediately start playing after the teams were called out, and Gabi was at the back of the line of players walking around, nervous. Troy put a hand on her shoulder and leant down to look into her eyes, 'You are going to do brilliantly,' he said and kissed her cheek as the names were read out and everybody except for Troy and Gabi ran out.

'And last but not least, our two captains, Troy Bolton and Newbie, Gabriella Montez!' The announcer shouted and they ran out onto the court to see a huge crowd, all cheering and applauding. Gabi saw her new friends and her parents along with Troy's mom and sister. Troy's dad was at the side line with Coach Dalon.

The boys' team left with Coach Bolton and Troy gave Gabi a hug before leaving and said, 'I'll be there to watch you in the second half.' Gabi took a breath and got into position for the game to start.

* * *

'You Won!' Gabi yelled as everybody was meeting up after the boys' game. They won easily and Troy played fantastically. The best bit was that Carlos was watching the game and secretly videoing it to send to Lakers.

'We both won!' Troy laughed and picked her up and swung her round.

'Well played, Troy,' Carlos smiled as he walked up to take her daughter home.

'Thank you, Carlos,' Troy replied and he spotted his family waiting for him. 'I have to go, Brie. Can you do tomorrow night?' Troy asked.

'Yeah, see you later.' Gabi winked subtly.

Troy grinned and kissed her cheek and ran to meet up with his parents.

**

* * *

AN: ooh, what are they doing tomorrow?? It won't be very interesting, but it will take a couple of chapters to get to the drama, I just need Troy and Gabriella to get to know each other. Review**


	5. Chapter 4: Society Says So

Disclaimer-I don't own HSM

**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Society Says So**

'Hey Brie!' Troy called out as she walked out of her house the next evening. He was just walking over to her house wearing jeans with a white button up shirt. Gabi smiled as she made her way over to him. Troy stared at her. She was wearing dark rinse skinny jeans with white heels on with a cute top and jacket.

'Hey, Troy. Is this alright for a party over here?' Gabi spun around.

Troy found his voice and croaked out, 'Yeah, it-its fantastic.' Troy smiled and kissed Gabi's cheek.

Gabi smiled and walked over to the SUV parked on the drive. She pulled out the keys and indicated for Troy to jump in. 'Okay, now you need to direct me to everyone's house _then_ Sharpay's house.' Troy nodded and helped her drive to Chad then Taylor's houses. They were all going to Sharpay's 17th birthday party and she was throwing a massive house party.

'Gab's I am seriously jealous of this ride!' Chad said as they were driving to Sharpay's house.

'Thanks, Chad. It's actually my Mom's car. But my car can't fit everyone in.' Gabi said.

'Brie has an awesome convertible,' Troy mentioned.

'Really? What type?' Chad asked.

'BMW,' Gabi said.

'No way!' Chad enthused.

'Can we drop the car talk now?' Gabi asked. Taylor laughed.

'Yeah, sorry…' Chad smiled. Gabi laughed as she pulled into Sharpay's driveway.

* * *

'Hey guys!' Sharpay yelled over the loud music.

'Hey, Shar!' All four of them replied. 'Thanks for letting us take a car,' Gabi said.

'No worries! Hey I have karaoke starting in about 10 minutes…and I want YOU to sing with me!' Sharpay said to Gabriella.

'Err…okay,' Gabi said and she was dragged away with Sharpay leaving Troy, Taylor and Chad laughing at Sharpay's hyper state.

* * *

'Hey everybody! Some of you may know Gabi, but for those who don't, this is Gabriella Montez, the _new_ girls' varsity basketball captain!' Sharpay announced into in to the microphone on the stage that had been set up in the massive living room. 'And Gabi is going to start the karaoke off with me!' Sharpay turned over to the karaoke machine and pressed play. _Nobody's Perfect _started to play and Sharpay immediately launched into the song.

_Sharpay-Italics _**Gabriella-Bold **Both-Underlined

_Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... 1 2 3 4!_

Gabriella looked over at Troy who looked bemused and encouraged her to sing when the singing starts.

_Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' 'bout... Everybody gets that way... Everybody makes mistakes... Everybody has those days... Everybody knows what what I'm talkin' 'bout... Everybody gets that way..._

**Sometimes I'm in a jam  
I've gotta make a plan  
It might be crazy  
I do it anyway  
No way to know for sure  
I'll figure out a cure  
I'm patchin' up the holes  
But then it overflows**

Everybody in the living room stared at Gabriella. She could really sing. She was obviously nervous, but she could still sing better than Sharpay, and she was the best singer in the school.

_If I'm not doin' to well  
Why be so hard on my self?  
_  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again 'til I get it right  
Nobody's Perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes...  
Nobody's perfect

_Sometimes I work a scheme  
But then it flips on me  
Doesn't turn out how I planned  
get stuck in quick sand  
No problem, can't be solved  
Once I get involved  
I try to be delicate  
Then crash right into it_  
**My intentions are good  
Sometimes just misunderstood  
**  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
Again and again 'til I get it right  
Nobody's Perfect!  
You live and you learn it!  
And if I mess it up sometimes...

Nobody's perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
I know in time I'll find a way  
_Nobody's perfect!_

**Sometimes I fix things up  
And they fall apart again  
Nobody's perfect**

_I might mix things up  
But I always get it right in the end_

_[Talking_  
_Next time you feel like... it's just one of those days...  
when you just can't seem to win  
If things don't turn out the way you plan,  
FIGURE SOMETHING ELSE OUT!  
Don't stay down! Try again!_ **YEAH!**

_Everybody makes mistakes...  
everybody has those days..._**(That's right)**_  
everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout...  
everybody gets that way _**(woo)**_  
Everybody makes mistakes..._**(Uhuh)**_  
everybody has those days...  
everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout...  
everybody gets that way_

Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it! _(Work it!)_  
**Again and again 'til I get it right!**  
Nobody's Perfect!  
Ya live and ya learn it!  
**And if I mess it up sometimes...**  
Nobody's Perfect!  
I gotta work it!  
**I know in time I'll find a way**  
Nobody's Perfect.  
Ya live and ya learn it!  
**'Cause everybody makes mistakes**

Nobody's Perfect! **No no**! Nobody's Perfect!

Sharpay and Gabriella finished, slightly out of breath and everyone cheered them. Shar hugged Gabi squealing, 'Wow, you are _fantastic!_' Gabi smiled sheepishly and jumped off the stage to escape to the safety of Troy and her friends.

'Gabs, that was…err…' Chad started.

'AMAZING!' Taylor yelled and hugged her.

'So, you really are a singer,' Troy smiled.

'Just like you are basketball boy!' Gabi said back.

Troy smiled and hugged her and all four of them walked over to the kitchen to get some drinks. Chad gave Taylor a look and Taylor said to Gabi, 'Hey, how about I show you the garden? It's stunning!' Taylor grabbed her hand and took her away from the boys.

Troy looked at Chad, confused and Chad said immediately after the girls left, 'You are falling for her!'

'What?! Look, I-I can't.' Troy said.

'Who said that?' Chad said.

'Society says so,' Troy answered simply and Chad moaned.

'Can you please give that up?' Chad complained but left it at that.

'Look, it's not just that…but I've known her for less than a week…and she doesn't like me in that way…' Troy mumbled.

'That's bull, Bolton! What gave you the idea she doesn't like you that way?' Chad said back. Troy didn't answer as he couldn't find one. 'See! You have to tell her! She is not going to be single for long…every guy here has their eyes on her!'

'Shut up, Chad! We've already got off, okay?!' Troy yelled.

Chad stared at him shocked. 'You've already got off with each other and you aren't going out…err…_why?_'

'Just, shut it, Danforth,' Troy said and before Chad could say anything in return the girls entered the kitchen again, laughing together.

* * *

Gabi dropped Troy off at his house on the way back from the party. 'You alright, Troy?' Gabi asked, taking hold of his hand before he got out the car.

'Huh?'

'Nothing, you seem…preoccupied about something.' Gabi said quietly.

'Don't worry about it. It's just Chad being Chad.' Troy answered flatly.

'Hey,' Gabi said and put her hand on Troy's cheek to make him look at her.

His eyes melted with hers and Troy gave in. 'He was saying that he can't understand why we both like each other and that we are not going out…'

Gabi laughed, 'Come on, you shouldn't read into that so much. He's just being nosy.'

'Yeah but it got me thinking…it _doesn't_ make sense.' Troy continued. 'So basically…what I am trying to say, do you want to out with me? On a date?'

Gabi smiled, 'Of course I will.' Troy grinned and leaned over towards her and kissed her. 'We are doing this the wrong way round…' Gabi giggled once they pulled apart.

'Maybe, but I'm not complaining,' Troy replied.

'Nor am I!' Gabi said and kissed Troy again.

**

* * *

AN: What do you think? Please review…I may update later tonight as well!**


	6. Chapter 5: What?

Disclaimer – I only own the plot and any original characters.

**

* * *

Chapter 5 – What?**

_Six Months Later…_

Troy and Gabriella were walking back from the park. Summer vacation had started and Troy was working during the day while Gabi was working at a holiday resort as a life guard. Troy and Gabriella were an official couple, but they hadn't declared anything to each other. Both basketball teams had won the state championships and Gabi continued to captain the girls' team. Carlos kept watching Troy played and Gabi thought things were looking hopeful for Troy and his career.

'I can't believe it is already summer!' Gabi sighed as Troy put his arm around her shoulders.

'Yeah, but it looks like it is going to rain…so it does seem like summer!' Troy laughed as he looked up at the grey clouds lingering in the sky.

They walked back to Gabriella's house in silence and Troy kissed Gabi goodbye before heading back to his house. Gabi smiled and watched Troy walk away until she could no longer see him before she walked into the house. She was met by her mother packing things up. Gabi stared in disbelief and ran around the house to find Carlos. 'Dad? What is going on?' Gabi said when she found him in his room packing away some unnecessary items in the room.

'We are leaving to return to LA.' Carlos stated.

'But what about your job?' Gabi asked, still shocked.

'Troy is too young.'

'Yeah but he will be 18 in a couple of months!' Gabi yelled.

'So I can contact him then! We don't need to stick around for that!' Carlos yelled back.

'Fine, then what about _me!_' Gabi argued.

'Don't be so selfish young lady!' her father warned.

'Come on, Dad! All those times that I have had to move for your job! This is the first time I am saying that I want to stay!' Gabi complained.

'I don't care! We are leaving in two weeks and that is final! I have things to do now, so please start packing things up. The movers are coming in a few days' time.'

Gabi walked out of the room into hers and walked around it trying to calm herself down. She couldn't. She felt like she was having a panic attack. She had a shortness of breath and she felt on the verge of tears. She looked at a picture on her dresser of her and Troy and she immediately started crying.

She went out onto her balcony and the clouds gave into the water and the sky opened, sheeting the ground with rain. Gabriella didn't care and climbed down her tree and walked out onto the sidewalk. She looked back at her house and turned around and started running towards Troy's house. She ran all the way and knocked on the door once she arrived.

Thankfully Troy answered the door and saw his girlfriend soaked, crying and panting. He walked out and shut the door behind him and hugged her. She continued to cry and Troy stayed silent, stroking her wet hair. She pulled back and kissed him passionately on the lips. Troy's eyes stayed open in surprise, but closed them when Gabi wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. They pulled apart and Troy leaned his forehead against hers. 'What's wrong, Brie?' Troy asked softly.

Gabi pulled away from him and looked at him, tears still streaming down her face. 'I'm leaving.' She whispered.

'Excuse me?' Troy said.

'I'm going back to LA in two weeks.'

'But what about…' Troy said then trailed off.

'I'm sorry, Troy. But I can't help it. I have to go.' Gabi cried.

Troy didn't say a word and hugged her. Gabi sobbed into Troy's chest. She calmed down and lifted her head to look at Troy. 'I love you,' she murmured.

'What…what…I-I…I can't love you, Gabi,' Troy admitted mournfully.

'Why not?' Gabi asked looking at him.

'Because you can't love me either! You are leaving! It's like you don't care about me at all!' Troy shouted at her, anger taking over his body.

'Can you stop thinking that I don't care, Troy! I am busting a gut trying to help you!' Gabriella yelled.

'Sure you are! You don't care about anyone else but yourself!' Troy yelled back.

'Then I guess you will never receive a letter from Lakers…see if I care!' Gabriella fumed.

'What?' Troy asked.

Gabi didn't say anything and she clenched her fists Troy grabbed her wrists to stop her from swinging at him. He wouldn't be surprised if she was going to. Gabi looked down and whispered, 'Why can't you love me. I'll change for you.'

'I'm sorry.' Troy whispered back.

Gabriella shot her head up and looked at him in disbelief. 'Save it. See you around, Troy.' She walked out into the rain again.

'No!' Troy ran out to catch up with her. 'Don't just leave me.'

'Like you said, I can't possibly care about you. Just like you can't care about me. Goodbye, Troy Bolton. And good luck, I guess.' Gabi nodded at him and walked away.

Troy watched her leave. He no longer cared about getting wet. 'I love you, Gabriella,' he whispered.

* * *

Just over two months later, Troy was celebrating his 18th birthday. He had been viewed by many college scouts and had been offered scholarships from U of A and Duke.

He never saw Gabriella since that time in the rain and he missed her. He stayed shut in his bedroom for a week when he was listening to the radio and heard his Gabi singing on the radio, only later to find out that she, in fact, was number one throughout America.

A week after his birthday Troy was sitting on his bed studying when his dad came in with an envelope. 'This arrived in the post for you, son. It might be another college letter!' Jack smiled. He was upset when he found out Gabriella had left, but even more upset that Troy didn't receive anything from Lakers.

Troy took the envelope and opened it. He read the letter and all he could say was, 'What?'

Jack took the letter and read:

_Dear Troy,_

_When I arrived in Albuquerque almost 9 months ago, I was looking for something, or should I say, someone. I work for Lakers, and I go around the country to find prospective new players. When my daughter introduced me to you and I saw you play, I knew you could easily make it into the team. However I had to wait until you were 18. If you can, I would like you to come up to LA, and meet the team, and we can sort something out. Attached I have plane tickets to LAX airport. I will meet you at the airport and I am going to take you to see somebody. It is urgent._

_Best Wishes,_

_Carlos Montez_

'When do you leave?' Jack asked.

Troy took the tickets out of the envelope. 'The flight is in a week.'

* * *

Troy walked out of the arrivals gate in LA and quickly caught sight of Carlos. He walked over to him uneasily, considering he is the father is his ex-girlfriend. 'Hi, Troy.' Carlos smiled.

'Hello, Mr Montez,' Troy replied, only to get a glare from Carlos.

'What did I say about calling me that?'

Troy did a double take. 'That was when Brie and I were on speaking terms! Surely it is different now?' Troy said.

'No, not at all. Anyway, we must go. We are in a slight rush.' Carlos said.

'Just a second. Is this trip going to result in a signing?' Troy said.

'Possibly, yes.' Carlos said.

Troy smiled for the first time in months, 'Good.'

* * *

'Okay, Gabriella, one more take. It is almost perfect.' Mark, Gabi's producer said through the microphone. Gabi nodded, not being able to see him. She was in the recording studio, and the window which was connected between the recording area and the producing area was one way, meaning Gabi only saw her reflection when she looked into it. She took a deep breath and waiting for the music to start again.

Troy was confused when he arrived at BMI records, but didn't say anything. He followed Carlos until they walked through into a recording studio. He was going to say something but was shushed by Carlos and pointed towards the window and Troy saw the one person he was not expecting to see: Gabriella.

The music finally started and Gabi started singing a song which she had written with Mark, but it meant a lot to her as it was very true.

_She's independent and beautiful  
Wish I could be like her  
She's got the girls and the boys  
So wrapped around her finger  
Rumor is she's some kind of dream  
Nobody knows she cries herself to sleep  
_

Gabi sung the last line with a lot of force which made Troy realize that she was singing about herself.

_We are not that different from each other  
We just want somebody to discover  
Who we really are when we drop our guard  
That love has gotta start with you and me  
We_

_He's on the top of the social scene  
He's stylish cool and clever  
He's got a cool attitude that says  
He's got it all together_

_You'd think he's addicted to himself  
But he wishes he could be someone else  
_

Gabi looked into the mirror and smiled at her reflection. Little did she know that she was looking right into the eyes of the boy she wrote that verse about. Troy looked at Carlos and asked, 'Can she see me?' Carlos shook his head, still listening to the song.

_  
We are not that different from each other  
We just want somebody to discover  
Who we really are when we drop our guard  
That love has gotta start with you and me _

We've gotta come together  
Oh You know you don't ever have to be alone  
You've got a hand to hold

Yeah Lalala Oh Oh Oh

We are not that different from each other  
We just want somebody to discover  
Who we really are when we drop our guard  
That love has gotta start with you and me  
We Oh Oh And We And We You and me We  
We've gotta come together 

Carlos took Troy away before Gabi left the recording area to join Mark. 'Why did you take me there?' Troy asked as they walked towards the car.

'Because I wanted you to know that she also hasn't gotten over you.' Carlos said simply.

'She looked happy, though…and yeah she may have been singing about her…but what about the boy? It could be someone else…'

Carlos scoffed. 'Troy, if there was someone else, it would be all over the tabloids.'

Troy considered this then asked, 'Where are we going?'

'To meet the team. You are going to play some scrimmage with them, and if the coach likes you, then we can sign you there and then.' Carlos smiled at Troy. _I could be the new Lakers player in a few hours_, Troy thought, and gulped.

* * *

'Very nice, Gabi.' Mark smiled as Gabi entered the producing area.

'Thanks, Mark,' Gabi replied politely.

'So, for this Lakers signing ball next week…you have three songs? What do you wanna sing?' Mark said.

'I wanna launch operation _coming clean_, if possible…' Gabi said.

'Are you sure? I mean, it hasn't been recorded, it will be acoustics and just your voice…you have to be confident.' Mark said.

'Yeah, I know. But I have known that song for months and wrote it on my own. I am confident.' Gabi replied.

'OK…well, that's one out of three songs…what else?' Mark swallowed.

'_Nobody's Perfect_ and the debut single of course!' Gabi winked.

'Right. Good choice. I'll sort out backing tracks. Who do you want to play guitar for…you know?' Mark asked.

'You can, you helped me with the guitar in the first place.' Gabriella answered.

Mark smiled. 'That's the first time I have been asked to perform with one of the artists at a public event…'

* * *

Troy meanwhile was playing with the team. He was surprised how welcoming they were. It helped him calm down and he was playing well. The coach blew the whistle and dismissed the team. He smiled at Troy, 'So, you like the team?'

'Are you kidding? They are fantastic!' Troy enthused, slightly out of breath.

'Well, Carlos, you like this boy?' Coach asked and Carlos nodded. 'Well, I think we should get those documents sorted out then, don't you?'

'But sir, I can't play for you if I am still at High School…' Troy said.

'Yeah, we make the contract effective from July. How does that sound?' Coach responded.

Troy stared at him, 'Thank you,' he whispered. Coach smiled thinking Troy was thanking him, and left the gym to get the papers.

Carlos looked at Troy understanding what he meant. 'I'll thank her for you,' Carlos said.

'No I will myself. When is that signing ball? Will I be invited? Isn't Brie performing?'

'Woah calm down!' Carlos laughed. 'It is next Wednesday, yes you are invited with a maximum of 4 guests, and yes she is performing. And I'm afraid your sister can't come. She is too young.'

Troy nodded and they made their way out of the gym to finalise the deal.


	7. Chapter 6: I'm Sorry

**AN: HAPPY ASH WEDNESDAY!**

Disclaimer – I only own the plot and original characters

**

* * *

Chapter 6 – I'm Sorry**

Troy walked into the ball room with his parents, Chad and Taylor. He hadn't told anyone about seeing Gabriella, but they all knew about his signing. Lucille hugged Troy, 'I am so proud of you Troy! All this before you finished High School!' Troy smiled and Jack patted his back.

Carlos walked up to the group with Marie and everyone other than Troy and Jack stared at them in shock. 'Hi Troy, Good evening, everyone!' Carlos greeted and Carlos shook Jack's hand.

'Mr…Mrs…_Montez_!?' Chad and Taylor said in shock.

'Yes?' Marie said.

'You are involved with the Lakers?' Chad asked.

'He was the scout who got me signed, dude,' Troy told him and Carlos nodded.

'Where's Gabi?' Taylor asked.

Marie looked at Taylor and smiled slightly. 'She's coming along later, she has some things to attend to.'

Troy looked at Carlos. 'She is going to be here for the presentation, right?'

Carlos shrugged, 'She should be.'

* * *

Gabi walked into the room in her Valentino dress and the photographers took pictures of her until she left the area to find her parents. Troy, Chad and Taylor saw the flashing of cameras and saw Gabriella walking into the room. Troy looked at her longingly as he took in how beautiful she looked. Taylor was about to rush over to see her, but Troy snapped out of his trance and held her back. 'She can't know that none of us are here. I want to surprise her when the presentation starts.' Taylor nodded, slightly upset and as if on cue the coach walked up onto the stage and the presentation started.

* * *

'And finally, we have a player starting with us after the school year finishes as he is still only in his Senior Year. Everybody welcome Troy Bolton!' Everybody applauded and Gabi stared in shock as Troy walked up to the stage and shook hands with the Coach.

Gabi turned to look at her father who was clapping. 'You _signed_ him and you didn't _tell_ me?!' She whispered.

'Yes. I didn't want you to pull out of the performance.' Carlos replied.

'What made you think that-' Gabi started to be interrupted by the coach giving her the cue for her to come up.

'And now, another High School Senior, everybody welcome Gabriella Montez!' Gabi composed herself and stood up, making her way to the stage.

She walked up to the microphone and saw Chad and Taylor sitting with Troy. She lost her voice because of the shock. She cleared her throat and laughed slightly. 'Who knew there would be Wildcats here today!' She looked everywhere except towards Troy. 'This song is for them!' She announced and _Nobody's Perfect_ began to play.

* * *

About 10 minutes later she had finished two songs and she was about to sing the final song. Mark walked onto the stage and sat down on a chair with a microphone positioned to pick up the noise from the guitar. Mark looked and Gabi and nodded. Gabi nodded back and said into the microphone, 'Now this is for the New Mexico boy who is closer than I thought.' Troy's head snapped up and locked eyes with Gabriella for a second before she looked away towards Mark and signalled for him to start playing.

_Vague sound of rain  
pierces through my song again  
but I get distracted by the way his toes move when he plays  
so I let it burn  
_

Gabi closed her eyes and let the music take her over.

_I just poured my heart out  
there's bits of it on the floor  
And I take what's left of it and rinse it under cold water  
And call him up for more_

_And I say baby, yes I feel stupid to call you, but I'm lonely  
And I don't think you meant it when you said you couldn't love me_

Troy closed his eyes as his mind took him back to the time she was referring to. To the last time they spoke. He felt his heart break all over again.

_And I thought maybe if I kissed the way you do, you'd feel it too_

_He said I'm sorry  
so sorry  
I'm sorry  
so sorry_

Gabi opened her eyes and locked her eyes once again with Troy, tears already threatening to fall. 

_He grabs my wrists  
as my fingers turn into angry fists  
and I whisper why can't you love me, I'll change for you  
I'll play the part_

_And I say baby, so I feel stupid to call you, but I'm lonely  
And I don't think you meant it when you said you couldn't love me  
And I thought maybe if I kissed the way you do, you'd feel it too_

_He said I'm sorry  
so sorry  
I'm sorry  
I am sorry_

_He said I'm sorry  
so sorry  
I'm sorry  
I am sorry_

Gabi whispered 'I'm sorry,' and smiled at the crowd who were applauding her. She thanked them and left the stage with Mark, who put his arm supportively around her waist.

As soon as they were in the wing Gabi started crying and Mark held her. Mark was the first person Gabi had told everything about Troy to, and he knew that that performance was going to be hard, especially as she wasn't expecting him to be there. She quickly recovered and wiped under her eyes to get rid of any eye make up that could have ran. She smiled at Mark then went out into the ball room, to murder her father.

* * *

Troy looked down at the table when Gabi had left. He couldn't believe all the emotion she had put into that song. He had no idea that she was still as hurt as he was about what had happened. Chad hit him in the arm and said, 'If you don't go over there and talk to her, I will have to kick your ass, Lakers player or not!' Taylor nodded in agreement and Troy stood up and walked over to Gabriella, who was shouting at Carlos.

'I swear to God, Dad, if you ever, _ever_ do anything like that again I will-' Gabi fumed but stopped when she saw Troy walk over to them.

'Hi,' he said sheepishly. 'May I have this dance?' Troy held out his hand.

Gabi stared at his hand then looked at her father and whispered, 'Do anything like that again, I will buy you the best British sports car in the world.' She then took hold of Troy's hand and he led her over to the dance floor.

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and Gabi put her arms around his neck and they danced slowly, both getting lost in each others eyes.

They both sighed and Troy said quietly, 'I've missed you.'

'I've missed you too.' Gabi replied in a whisper.

'I want to say I'm sorry, but not for the reason I said it a couple of months ago. I'm saying sorry for not telling you that I love you when I should have, because I did, so much. Because I still _do_, even more.' Troy stopped swaying and put his finger underneath Gabriella's chin and tilted her head up. 'I love you so much, Brie. I don't know how I survived for the past few weeks.'

Gabi smiled and a tear slid down her face, which Troy wiped away. 'I love you too Troy,' she said and their lips met in the sweetest kiss they ever had in their lives.

They pulled apart and Troy spun her around and dipped her low, with Gabi laughing loudly.

Chad and Taylor looked over and saw their friends finally back together. They went over to them and Taylor and Gabi hugged tightly. Troy and Chad smiled at the two girls and then Chad and Gabi hugged. 'Gab's it's been so boring without you in Albuquerque!' Chad said while they hugged.

Gabi pulled back as smiled. 'I missed everybody in Albuquerque,' she said and Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her hair.

'May I say, Gabi, your dress is absolutely _stunning_!' Taylor said and made Gabi turn around. 'Damn girl, we thought your prom dress was amazing.'

'I had a feeling something was going to happen tonight, so I went out on a spree last week to find the dress. I'm only hiring it though. I have to give it back tomorrow.'

A photographer came up to the group. 'Miss Montez? I represent OK magazine…can I have some pictures of you and your friends, please?'

Gabi looked at her friends to make sure they were okay with it then nodded at the photographer. They posed as a group with Gabriella hugging tightly into Troy's chest and Taylor standing in front of Chad with his arms around her waist. Then they all stood in a line with their arms around one another's waists. Then Troy and Gabriella posed as a couple and then Gabriella stood for a few photos of herself. She then answered the photographer's question of who she was wearing and he left, thanking the four. Gabriella looked around the room and noticed a balcony outside the ballroom. She smiled at gesticulated at the group to follow her. They walked out to the balcony and they saw the view of LA. Taylor, Chad and Troy sighed at the view and Gabriella laughed. 'Like what you see?' she asked.

'LA is stunning!' Chad said.

'Yeah, I guess so…but if you are a celebrity, there is never a safe place. I have had to draw out a restraining order against the paparazzi saying that they can only take pictures of me at events.' Gabi explained.

'Why?' Troy asked.

'Cause if I am out in town with my school friends, the last thing I want is a photographer snapping away. It's not fair on my friends.'

'You still go to school?'

'Yeah, I have to. When I made it as a pop star, the students went a bit mad, but they soon got over it…I'm still a girl,' she shrugged, 'I work during the week, and I do the singing thing at the weekends and stuff. I haven't gone on any tours yet, but I'll go on a short one during Spring Break and a longer one during summer.'

'I suppose East High will go insane when they find out about you, Troy,' Taylor said.

Troy's eyes widened, 'I didn't think about that.'

Gabi slithered her arm around his waist, 'Don't worry about it. It will die down after a couple of weeks. It did for me.'

Troy looked down at her and smiled. 'Don't tell me we are going to become a celebrity couple,' he laughed and kissed her nose.

'I'm afraid we will…seeing as we have just kissed in the main room, where photographers were swarming around.' Gabi said. 'But I can get my agent to do something about it…maybe we can confirm that we are dating, but we are not willing to answer any questions.'

'Err, what?' Troy asked.

Gabi laughed. 'I'll get my agent onto it, don't worry.' He smiled and hugged her. 'When are you guys leaving?' Gabi asked.

'Tomorrow,' they all said in unison.

'Wow, talk about a short reunion.' Gabi said.

* * *

The next morning saw the four of them saying goodbye at the airport. Taylor and Gabriella were already crying and Gabi promised she would come down and visit during the Christmas holidays. Troy smiled and led Gabi away from the group so he could talk to her in private. They hugged and Troy sighed, hating the fact that they were once again going to be separated, having just got back together. Gabi pulled back and looked into his eyes. 'Troy, if you don't want a long distance relationship, I can wait until you come up here next summer.'

'What? No! What made you think that, Brie?' Troy asked.

'It's just, once people hear about you getting signed, Troy, a lot of girls are going to be interested in you. I don't want you to think that you are tied down to me. You can have your fun.' Gabi looked down. As much as she hated the idea, she didn't want to be selfish.

Troy kissed her forehead. 'Brie, I _am_ tied down to you. But I _want_ to be. I love you, remember that.'

Gabriella smiled and pulled his head down to kiss him lightly on the lips, but Troy deepened it. They resurfaced and Gabi leant her head against his. 'I love you too, Troy. I'm going to miss you so much while you are gone.'

'I'll miss you too. But I'll phone you, and we can see each other at Christmas if you can come down.'

Gabi nodded with tears in her eyes and they kissed one more time before he left to get on the plane.

* * *

Over the next few months, Troy and Gabriella frequently talked to each other on the phone and she kept her promise and came down to visit everyone in Albuquerque during Christmas vacation. She actually surprised the whole gang by turning up randomly where they usually hang out the day that they finished school for vacation, but they were all ecstatic to see her again. College for everyone other than Troy and Gabi was beginning to get sorted. Taylor and Chad had been offered scholarships to UCLA, while Sharpay was staying in New Mexico to go to U of A. Zeke was going to Duke and Kelsi was going to NYU. Troy and Gabi were really happy to find out that their two friends were going to be close to where they will be based, however both of them would be travelling around the country for a lot of the time.

As Prom was quickly approaching the Wildcats, Troy phoned Gabi and asked her if she would be able to come down to attend it with him. She sighed loudly and told him that she couldn't make it as she had a gig and her own Prom the following night. 'But, Troy,' she said when she sensed his sense of disappointment, 'you can invite another girl. I want you to have fun, okay? It is your last Prom at high school.'

Troy smiled, 'Thanks, Brie, but I don't want anyone with me other than you. Stop being so selfless. I love you.'

Gabi laughed, 'I love you too.'

They soon hung up and Gabi phoned Mark. 'Hey, Mark. About that gig in New Mexico…'

**

* * *

AN: Oooh. New Mexico? Review!**


	8. Chapter 7: Marie Rodriguez

Disclaimer - I only own any original Characters

**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Marie Rodriguez**

Troy, Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi and Jason decided to go to Prom as a massive group. They hired a white limo for the evening which took them to the five-star-hotel where the Prom was being held.

Everyone went into the hall apart from Troy who quickly took out his phone to call Gabriella but her phone was off. He sighed and saw a girl who Troy has never seen before who had olive skin but blonde hair was leaning against a wall near to where he was standing. He walked up to her and asked, 'Do you need some help?'

She looked up and he saw a pair of piercing brown eyes. She smiled at him widely and said, 'No, I'm fine. I'm one of the entertainers.'

Troy nodded and smiled. 'I'm Troy Bolton, by the way.' He held out his hand for the girl to shake.

She took it and introduced herself. 'I'm Marie Rodriguez.'

'It's nice to meet you Marie. Anyway, I must go and meet up with my friends. I'll see you later.' Troy walked into the hall and Marie watched him leave, until Mark came out and told her that it was almost time for her to go on.

* * *

An hour later, all the seniors could pretty much conclude that Marie was a fantastic singer. She sang with an amazing charisma and showed her personality while performing. Troy was feeling attracted to her and kept on mentally kicking himself and told himself that he is just missing Gabi.

Marie finished her song and looked into the wing. She looked out to the crowd and smiled. 'I have brought some friends with me from LA to sing to you. So everybody welcome one of my friends, Hilary Duff!' The crowd went wild as Hilary came out and performed a couple of her songs.

Troy and the gang stood in amazement. 'How can Marie be friends with someone _that_ big?!' Taylor said.

'Wait, a minute, didn't-' Troy started but was interrupted by Hilary announcing the new performer which was Jesse McCartney. He was then met by a very loud scream from Sharpay. 'Ow! Shar!' Troy complained and rubbed his ear in pain.

'Shut up! Oh my God! Jesse McCartney! This is huge! I love this girl!' Jesse performed a couple of songs and then Marie came out again.

'This is the last one guys, so enjoy my new guest. He is a great friend of mine, so give a warm welcome to…Zac Efron!' Zac came out and hugged Marie and whispered something to her and she blushed. Zac waved at the crowd and they screamed louder than they already were. The boys stood with their arms folded as they saw their dates going crazy with the sight of 'wonder boy'. However he only performed one song and Marie was dragged out by Jesse and Hilary.

Zac laughed and said into the microphone, 'OK, guys, _Marie_ here organized this to make your night special, because she is very close to a few of you in here. Confused? Well you won't be as soon as she stops pretending.' Marie shook her head laughing and a man who Troy recognized as the guitarist from the Lakers ball came out and held Marie as Zac pulled at her hair. Her _hair_ came off and dark brown, ringlet curls fell around her shoulders, revealing a very embarrassed Gabriella Montez. Everybody cheered as they had missed Gabi and Troy grinned at the sight of his girlfriend.

Gabi ripped herself out of Mark's grasp and lightly slapped Zac on the arm. She walked to the microphone and said, 'Hi guys…you like the show?' and everybody cheered in response. She smiled and asked, 'Does everybody want to hear a preview of my new single?' and she was met with even more cheering. She nodded at Mark and he walked over to the band and told them something. Zac, Jesse and Hilary walked off the stage and the music started playing. Gabi looked out at the crowd and found Troy smiling at her and winked at him.

_I see your face when I look in your eyes,  
What you feel is no surprise,  
Everyone needs something to believe in,  
Tell me your dreams , I'll tell you mine,  
In our hearts, we'll look inside,  
And we'll see all of the colors of the rainbow,  
I know! _

We all want to believe in love,  
We all want to believe in something,  
Bigger than just us,  
We all want to be a part,  
Of a greater picture,  
Singing in our heart,  
Yeah bigger than just us!

I want to see beyond my own little world,  
Grab your hands so we can twirl around the galaxy,  
see the world with gravity,  
Oh-oo-oh,  
We have such a long way to go,  
But I know,  
We're getting closer everyday,  
Everyday!

We all want to believe in love,  
We all want to believe in something,  
Bigger than just us,  
We all want to be a part,  
Of a greater picture,  
Singing in our heart,  
Yeah bigger than just us!

It fills the universe,  
With lot's of skies above,  
It rescues from our hearts with love,  
(we all want to believe in love)  
That's what's bigger than us! (bigger than us!)  
(C'mon!)  
It's love, it's love, it' love!  
(C'mon!)  
It's love, it's love, it' love!  
It's love, it's love! (it's love, it's love!)  
(C'mon!)  
We all want to believe in love,  
We all want to believe in something,  
Bigger than just us! 

Everyone cheered and she smiled and walked off the stage into the wing, finding Zac, Hilary and Jesse clapping. She smiled and said, 'you are so dead, guys!'

'Whatever!' Zac shrugged and hugged her.

'Are you three staying around?' Gabi asked.

Jesse shrugged, 'We can't go out there on our own. But it was cool seeing your friends and previous class-mates. We will hang out in the hotel room before we all have to meet up to leave for the airport.'

Hilary smiled, 'Now go see Troy! We saw you talk to him as Marie earlier…he's hot!'

Gabi laughed, 'Thanks guys! I'll come up in an hour.'

* * *

Gabriella walked out into the hall and immediately spotted Troy who was laughing with there friends. She quietly walked up to the group to stop getting noticed by everyone else. She slithered her arms around Troy's waist and he jumped and turned round to see his girlfriend smiling at him. 'Brie!' he said and grabbed her and hugged her tight. 'I missed you!'

Gabi hugged back and said, 'I missed you too. Sorry I lied, but I didn't want anyone knowing, because even if you don't say anything, the press find out, and then it turns into a disaster. Especially if I was planning to bring those three with me.' Troy nodded in understanding and kissed her softly.

'Do you want to dance?' Troy asked and Gabi nodded and took his hand and they walked to the dance floor and danced.

'I remember the last time we danced…' Gabi said, smiling.

Troy smiled with the memory, 'I prefer this dance…we have been talking for the past 6 months.'

Gabi laughed and stepped in close towards Troy. 'I can't believe High School is nearly over…soon you will be in LA playing for Lakers!'

Troy gulped. 'Lakers…what if I am not good enough?'

Gabi looked at him, 'Troy, you got in…you _are_ good enough!' She kissed his cheek and Troy smiled.

'When do you go back to LA?' Troy asked.

'I have to go back upstairs in about an hour to get ready to go back to the airport. I have my own Prom tomorrow.' Gabi sighed.

'I only have an hour with you?' Troy said.

'I'm sorry…but that was the best I could do…but it is only a few more weeks…then you are will be with me for a very long time!' Gabi smiled.

'But Brie, I will be travelling around with Lakers, and you are going on a tour!' Troy said.

'Yes, maybe, but I am not going on the tour for about three months! We have two months together!' Gabi said. Troy nodded and he kissed her.

'Another few weeks won't hurt,' Troy whispered and Gabi smiled.

'I love you Troy.'

'I love you too, Brie.'

* * *

Troy and Gabriella joined the group again and they had fun together until Mark came up to Gabi telling her that she had to get ready to leave. Gabi sighed and told him to give her a few minutes to say goodbye. She looked at the group and nodded at them sadly. Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay walked over to her and they hugged in a group.

'I love you guys,' Gabi said while hugging the girls, 'I'll try to come down for a weekend before we all graduate.' They all separated and Gabi hugged Chad, Zeke and Jason. She turned to Troy and kissed his cheek and hugged him. She reached up and whispered into his ear, 'Meet me in the lobby in 10 minutes. Go quietly.' She then walked out of the room and the gang watched her leave.

Troy sighed along with everyone else. 'It's hard having a friend who's a celebrity…' Taylor said.

'Hey, Troy is about to enter that world!' Chad said.

'Guys, I'm not going to change, and Brie hasn't changed at all!' Troy said.

'I also have a feeling that Gabi hates the attention,' Sharpay added. And everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Troy walked into the lobby and came face to face with Gabi, Zac, Hilary and Jesse. They were looking out of the door and Troy followed their gaze, to find a swarm of paparazzi. 'You've got to be kidding me,' Gabi groaned and Zac rubbed her back soothingly, making Troy slightly jealous. He walked up to Gabriella and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Gabi hugged back and then pulled away. 'We are gonna have to make a run for it, so I'll see you soon, okay?'

Troy nodded noticing the tears forming in Gabi's eyes. Troy pulled her in a hug again and whispered, 'It's not much longer until I come. When I arrive, we can put up with the cameras together, alright?' Troy looked into Gabi's eyes to make sure she understood and then kissed her forehead. 'I love you,' he said quietly.

'I love you too,' Gabi whispered and they parted, and Troy watched the group walked out, keeping their heads down and not replying to any of the questions that were being fired at them in rapid fire.

* * *

'OK, Gabriella, one more,' the photographer said while clicking his camera. Gabriella was in the middle of a photo shoot for a magazine. She was modelling formal wear style dresses and some sundresses as well.

The shoot was accompanying an interview that she had, and she answered questions about her album, her tour and last but not least, her relationship with a certain Troy Bolton. She phoned Troy about the interview the day before, and he said that he trusted her to say what she felt was right. After the shoot she was going to dash off to collect Troy at the airport.

After what seemed like an eternity, she was dismissed and she quickly changed into her own sundress and jumped in her new car to go to the airport. She parked her car and walked over to the arrivals gate. Just as she expected, paparazzi were dotted around the airport, no doubt waiting for the arrival of the new NBA star and, more importantly, the reunion of the new NBA star and the Pop Sensation. Gabi sighed and sat down on a chair, covering her eyes so no one could get a direct shot of her.

Soon a group of people started to file out of the door, and Gabi looked up, no longer caring about the photographers. Troy came out towards the end with a trolley full of suitcases and Gabi sprang up and ran across to him. Troy laughed and scooped her up into a hug. They kissed sweetly and they pushed the trolley together, with smiles fixed on their faces.


	9. Chapter 8: You Wanna Escape?

Disclaimer – I don't own HSM

**

* * *

Chapter 8 – You Wanna Escape?**

'You better be grateful that I chose to drive the Lexus!' Gabi laughed as Troy chucked the bags into the back of the car.

'Yeah, well. I wouldn't have brought so much clothes, but when I was given some money for no apparent reason from Lakers…the first thing that came into my head was to spend it…' Troy smiled as he climbed into the car.

Gabi laughed, 'I think I may have to teach you how to look after your money.'

Troy pouted. 'Can't you at least let me have my fun?'

Gabriella considered this, 'Maybe, if you behave.' She turned into a block of apartments. 'Leave your stuff in the car; I want to show you the apartment first.' She led Troy up to the top of the building and put a key in apartment 1092. She opened the door and entered, allowing Troy to see his new home.

'Wow,' he breathed. The apartment was a penthouse, with a massive living area and a large master bedroom, with its own bathroom. The kitchen was a nice size, and there was a beautiful balcony, which over looked the streets of LA. 'Well picked out…' Troy whispered into Gabriella's ear and then kissed her forehead, her nose then her lips.

Gabriella deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his body close to hers. Troy picked her up and carried her to one of the couches. He laid her down and ran his hands up and down her body. 'I've…missed…you,' Troy whispered in-between kisses. Gabi moaned in response and tangled her fingers into his hair. He smiled as he continued to kiss her and began to kiss down her neck, making Gabriella groan with pleasure. 'Tr-Troy,' she groaned as he hit a sensitive spot. 'Troy,' she said again and tugged lightly on his hair to make him look up. 'We need to get ready for dinner with my parents.' He nodded and helped her off the couch. They then went down to collect his bags and get ready to go out.

* * *

'Troy! Nice to see you in LA at last!' Marie greeted him as they walked into the restaurant. Marie kissed both Troy and Gabriella on the cheek and Carlos hugged his daughter and shook Troy's hand. They all sat down with Troy and Gabriella sitting next to each other, interlacing their hands together under the table.

'How do you find LA so far, Troy?' Carlos asked while they were looking at the menu.

'It's a great city, but I haven't seen much of it yet, I arrived here about three hours ago, and we just went to the apartment.' Troy answered and squeezed Gabi's hand, both of them remembering what they got up to.

'Ah, we helped Gabi choose the apartment. It has a great view,' Marie smiled.

'It's a stunning place. But I can't wait for the first practice in a couple of months.' Troy smiled.

Carlos nodded, 'Well enjoy the break before, because the coach will work you very hard.'

'Good…that's the only way they will win,' Troy answered.

'Correction, Bolton…it's the only way _you_ will win,' Gabi interjected. 'You're in the team now!' Troy smiled. He still couldn't believe how quickly he achieved his dream.

They all chatted for a while and while they were eating their main course Carlos said, 'I wonder who got the gig of singing the national anthem on the first home game…'

Gabi smiled, 'I received a phone call this morning.'

'No way,' Troy said.

'You're singing?' Marie asked.

'Yeah…Lakers told me they would love for me to perform!' Gabriella grinned.

'Honey, that's fantastic!' Marie said.

'Well done, princess.' Carlos smiled.

'I'm so proud of you, Brie,' Troy kissed Gabi's cheek and she blushed.

'How was the interview you had today, Gabs? Marie asked while Carlos was paying the bill.

'It was good. The photo shoot was so much fun. I might have a chat with Laura about doing a bit of part time modelling, if she thinks I am good enough.' Gabi answered.

'Who's Laura?' Troy questioned.

'My agent. She's great. She looks after me like I am her younger sister. She has made things so much easier for me.' Gabi said, 'Anyway, the interview itself was good. I told the interviewer that Troy and I met in Albuquerque during a game of basketball. I did mention the fact that a certain someone refused to pass me the ball at the beginning of the game.' Gabi laughed as she nudged Troy. 'I then said that we got to know each other, and one day we decided to take it further and become girlfriend and boyfriend.'

'So you keep your dignity and I seem like a complete jerk!' Troy complained.

'I told the girl that in fact you turned out to be one of the nicest guys in the world and I am the luckiest girl in the world,' Gabi came back.

Troy laughed. 'Okay, you're forgiven.'

'Alright, kids, are we ready to go?' Carlos said as the waiter left the table. Everyone nodded and stood up and made their way to the two cars.

All four of them hugged and Marie and Carlos got in their car and drove back to their house. Troy and Gabriella walked over to Gabi's car and Troy said, 'Is there a park around here?'

Gabi smiled and drove in the opposite direction to the apartment and parked her car next to a park. They got out and Troy took Gabi's hand as they walked around in silence. They came across a children's play area and they found themselves walking over to it. Gabi sat on the swing set and Troy started pushing her gently.

'I meant what I said in the interview, Troy.' Gabi said as Troy continued to push her, 'I am the luckiest girl in the world.'

Troy sighed and he stopped pushing the swing and moved so he was standing in front of Gabriella and he knelt down to get down to her level. 'Brie, I am the luckiest guy in the world for you to take me back, even after what happened when you had to go back to LA…I love you Brie, and I want to give you something…' Troy dug into his pocket while Gabriella watched him intently. He pulled out a box and opened it to reveal a beautiful white gold charm bracelet with 5 charms on it. Gabi took the box to look at the charms closely. Troy smiled and sat on the swing next to her and explained the charms to her. 'The number '14' is quite believable…it is both of our basketball shirt numbers…The microphone represents your talent and love of performing…The car shows that you love your cars…' Gabi smiled wider, 'The lipstick represents that you always spend a ridiculous amount of time getting ready in the morning even though you look beautiful without any make up on at all…and finally, the heart with the 'T' on it represents that you will always have my heart, no matter how far apart we are.'

Gabi nodded, hiding the tears in her eyes. 'Can you put it on for me?' she whispered and Troy grinned as he put the bracelet on her right wrist. He took hold of her hand and pulled her up onto her feet and kissed her softly. 'Take me home…' She murmured into his ear and he picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the car.

Troy drove Gabriella back to the apartment and they stood in the elevator in silence. They entered the apartment and Gabi flung herself at him and kissed him passionately. Troy pulled her closer and kissed her back with as much force. 'I love you,' Gabi said as Troy kissed down her neck, 'My heart will always belong to you.' Troy stopped kissing her and looked at her, his eyes blazing with love and passion. Gabriella noticed he was asking something silently and she smiled and nodded, pulling his head down so she could kiss him again. Troy picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he walked into the bedroom and closed the door with his foot.

* * *

The next morning Gabi turned her head into the soft pillow then turned round to cuddle up to Troy, but ended up finding out that there was no body next to her. She opened one of her eyes and saw that in fact, the room was empty. She quickly closed her eyes again when she heard someone walking into the room again. She felt someone climb into the bed and kiss her nose. She smiled and wrinkled her nose and Troy laughed lightly and pulled her on top of him. Gabriella opened her eyes and smiled down on Troy and leaned down to kiss his lips. 'Let's get up, I want to show you downtown,' Gabi said and she started to get off Troy, but he didn't let her.

'Oh, Brie, let's stay her for a while!' Troy complained.

'Troy, it is 11 o'clock!' Gabi laughed and Troy let her get off him. She grabbed hold of the white sheets and gave it a swift tug, removing it away from Troy. He groaned as Gabi wrapped it around her body, grinning menacingly. Troy got off the bed and she squealed and scooted away from the bedroom and he chased after her.

* * *

'Troy! Is it true that you have proposed to Gabriella?'

'Gabriella! What sort of relationship do you have with Zac Efron?'

Gabi squeezed Troy's hand when she felt him tense up and whispered, 'Ignore them.'

They were walking around the streets of LA, but the day that started off peacefully ended up with the couple being mobbed by the press. Gabi was annoyed, but she was used to people asking her ridiculous questions, but this is Troy's first experience, and he didn't like it. Gabi towed Troy into a café where the paparazzi couldn't follow and they sat right at the back of the room. 'I'm sorry about this, Troy,' Gabi said quietly after they ordered some drinks.

'Don't worry, Brie. It's not your fault.' Troy said and took hold of her hand.

Gabi smiled as their fingers interlaced. 'I have an idea…when do you start training?' Gabi asked.

'In a few weeks…why?' Troy said, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

Gabi leaned over the table so she could whisper, 'Do you wanna escape?'

Troy's eyes widened. 'Where are you thinking?'

Gabi shrugged. 'I dunno…England, Spain, France, Italy. Take your pick!'

Troy smiled at her, 'Well, what do you want, English…hot weather…the Eiffel Tower…or pizza?'

'I like all four!' Gabi said.

'I'm torn between England and Spain…' Troy said.

Gabi considered what Troy said. 'I think…Spain for summer then if we want we can go to England in the winter time…if we have time that is!'

'Deal,' Troy grinned as the waiter came up to them with their order.

**

* * *

AN: Sorry this chapter is a bit boring…but it is a filler. I can't make up my mind if I am going to write about the holiday or skip forward in time. Any suggestions? Review please, I'm getting a bit stuck!**


End file.
